Bring Him Home
by tomhiddlestonpenisappreciation
Summary: The away mission that went wrong. My first try at slash. R&R, please.


Bring Him Home

Song: Bring Him Home-RyanDan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_God on high, hear my prayer  
In my need, you have always been there  
He is young, he's afraid  
Let him rest, Heaven blessed_

Captain James T. Kirk had insisted on going on the away mission, even though he had a broken arm from a bar fight he had gotten into on Earth. It wasn't meant to bring any harm, just a negotiation. But, little did they know, the natives of the planet had no intentions of welcoming them. All hell broke loose when they didn't leave. Some were killed, most wounded, and a few on the brink of death.

_Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home_

Doctor McCoy was one of the many working to try and heal wounds, or doing what they could for others who had returned to the Enterprise, but would never return to their true homes. Then, someone was rushed in with a great crowd around them. McCoy pushed everyone out of the way to get a good look at who it was. Kirk, still with a sling supporting his arm. His shirt was pooled with blood and a giant, open would could be seen. All McCoy could do was stare at the man before him. He looked at his face, which had pain written all over it.

"Hey, Bones," he said and tried to smile.

"Dammit, Jim, what did you do?"

"Nothing, honestly."

"Someone…"

_He's like the son I might have known  
If God had granted me a son  
The summers die, one by one  
How soon they fly on and on  
And I am old and will be gone_

"Bones, it's no use, I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure you can't do anything to help."

He was right. The crowd that had built around their captain slowly disappeared as they saw the look on the older doctor's face. Soon they were alone, McCoy on the verge of tears.

"What happened," he asked letting one slowly fall down his face.

"They didn't want us there and we wouldn't leave," Kirk choked out.

McCoy's single tear was followed by another, until he let them all fall freely.

"Dammit, Jim," he said thickly.

Jim held out a hand and McCoy took it. He bent down next to his friend who was now crying, also. He couldn't stand Bones being upset, even though he never actually showed, he knew when something was bothering him.

"It's fine Bones."

"No, it's not you should have listened to me and stayed here."

"I know, but it's the captain's job."

Jim closed his eyes and hissed in pain as he put his hand over the wound on his stomach. He had lost so much blood.

"Bones, listen, I want you to make sure everyone knows how this actually happened. If I'm going, I'm not going as a hero, losing a battle I didn't try to fight, I made sure everyone who went tried to get away safely, but I couldn't, I'm only human."

The doctor nodded slowly tears streaming down his face.

_Bring him peace, bring him joy  
He is young, he is only a boy  
You can take, you can give  
Let him be, let him live  
If I die, let me die  
Let him live_

"This is good," Kirk whispered.

"What the hell do you mean this is good? You're fucking dying!" McCoy shouted at him.

"I get to meet my dad."

Bones stayed silent thinking of the right thing to say. Kirk let him be, seeing as he barely had enough strength to say that last sentence. Finally, McCoy said something.

"Tell him I said hi," he choked out.

Kirk nodded his head once and rested it against the pillow they had given him. In a matter of minutes, it went limp.

"Jim? Jim? Jim!"

McCoy couldn't silence himself through the tears anymore. He started shake his friend violently, but already knew he was gone. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he couldn't tell himself his captain, no, his _friend_, had left him for good, on the one mission he would have to wait longer for.

"Don't forget me," he whispered.

Seeing as Jim's eyes were already closed, he bent over and gently placed his lips on his forehead, tears silently trickling down his to his face that no longer held a smile. McCoy walked out into the hall where some of the people who had crowded around the captain had waited. Almost all of them were crying, a few were holding tears in.

They all looked up when the heard the doctor's footsteps. They saw his face and figured out what happened, but stayed and waited to hear the news from him.

"He's gone."

Then, Bones slid down onto the floor and buried his face in his hands. He thought about what Jim had said about seeing his dad, and smiled a sad smile. He heard the footsteps of the small crowd leaving.

"I'll see ya later," he said out loud.

_Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home_


End file.
